random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Land Resort (New York)
Anybody can add stuff here, but it has to be NINTENDO stuff ONLY. FIRST THINGS FIRST There's Gaepora themed bathrooms and restrooms. Don't mix those two up. Continuing on... Nintendo Land Resort is a Nintendo themed resort that's actually helped out by Disney themselves so you might see similarities between this resort and Disney's many other theme park resorts. Nintendo Land This is the first theme park in Nintendo Land Resort. This park mirrors Disneyland and it's other incarnations around the world. It's basically the best rip-off ever!!! This theme park focuses on some of Nintendo's most important franchises (mostly Mario and Zelda, considering how Nintendo treats these two franchises.). Also circulating the park is the Spirit Tracks which serve as the main transportation of this park. Each park also has its own Nintendo World Store, similar to the one in New York City, except it's bigger, and allows customers to play demos of upcoming games for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Nintendo of America President, Reggie Fils-Aime, visits once a month. Shigeru Miyamoto, Eiji Aonuma, and Satoru Iwata also stop by on special occasions. Toad Town This is the first land you'll enter in this wonderful theme park. You'll find yourself in the whimsical town of Toads where you can meet Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, and the many Toads! Stay there long enough and you may even catch Bowser! Off into the distance is a big lake where at the other end is Peach's Castle where many of Nintendo Land's nighttime spectaculars happen! The following list of attractions stuff are: * Peach's Castle – Miyamotoland's Sleeping Beauty/Cinderella Castle * Peach's Garden * Super Mario 64: The Ride -- You ride into Peach's Castle and the paintings inside it to save Peach! * Super Mario Sunshine: The Ride -- Water ride where you ride on a boat through Mario's epic adventure in Isle Delfino and get splashed! * Nintendo's Nighttime Story! (nighttime spectacular entertainment) * The Nintendo Parade * Spirit Tracks: Toad Town Station * Yoshi-Go-Round -- A Merry-Go-Round with Yoshis. DER! * Coin Arcade * Mario Pizza Palace * Luigi's Spaghetti -- A spaghetti shop * Luigi's Bagels -- A bagel shop * Theaters – Weekly showings of live-action Super Mario Bros. films and new 4D Mario shorts * Bowser's Castle – Walk-in Bowser castle intended for older audiences * Luigi's Mansion -- Walk-in Luigi's Mansion intended for older audiences. * ADD TO THIS NOW!!! Speedway Cups There's also a Mario Kart themed subsection of Toad Town. You have a bunch of tracks you can ride that are real go-kart tracks and race and the winner gets a free Mario Kart pin. The following list of attractions *Mario Circuit (generic raceway) *Rainbow Road *Bowser's Castle *Boo Haunthouse *Icelava Land *Racer's Food *Shy Guy Bazaar (store) Hyrule When you wander through Peach's Castle, you may find an entrance that leads to another land called Hyrule! In this mystic kingdom, you'll find yourself getting lost in the Dungeon Maze with Link, and maybe even trying to pull out the Master Sword from its pedestal if you have enough power, wisdom, and courage. The following list of attractions stuff are: * Hyrule Castle * Dungeon Maze * Master Sword Pull-Out * Hyrule Fried Chicken (IT HAD TO HAPPEN) * Hyrule Store (items you can purchase include King Harkinian action figures, green tunics/caps, and life-sized Master Swords and Hylian Shields) * Spirit Tracks: Hyrule Station * The King vs. Gaepora 4D: The Ultimate Battle! * Fi's Guest Services * Meet and Greet with Navi! * Dancing with Ghirahim – Dance-off with the Demon Lord! * The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Historia Adventure - Dark ride which takes riders through Link's adventures from The Legend of Zelda up until Skyward Sword. * Majora's Mask Store- A store where you can buy exact replicas of the masks as seen in Majora's Mask! (WARNING: NO KIDS ALLOWED IF THE HAPPY MASK SALESMAN OR THAT EVIL MOON ARE IN CHARGE OF THE STORE.... I MEAN IT!) * ADD TO THIS NOW!!! Skyloft To celebrate the release of Skyward Sword, a subsection similar to Speedway Cups has been open to the public called Skyloft which is based on the place with the same name in Skyward Sword. Although based on Skyloft, most attractions are related to Gaepora. The following list of attractions stuff are: * Gaepora's Wild Bath Adventure - Gaepora themed roller coaster intended for older audiences. The most loved ride in the entire resort! * Meet 'n Bathe with Gaepora - Occaisionally, you could meet with Gaepora and take a bath with him! * Knight Academy - Train with Headmaster Gaepora and all of the other instructors here to become a real knight! (This is similar to the Jedi Training Academy hosted in Disneyland's Tomorrowland (CA).) * Bazaar - A real-life replica of the Bazaar from Skyward Sword is here! (items you can purchase include Gaepora plushies, Gaepora action figures, and games from the Legend of Gaepora series) * Isle of the Goddess - Marvel at the life-sized statue of Her Grace, Hylia. (Does include the Chamber of the Goddess Statue). * Flight of the Loftwings- A dramatic and very realistic recreation of the loftwing flights in Skyward Sword which have been made using rollercoaster technology. (NOTE: ALL CHANCES OF BEING HIT WITH EGGS ON THE RIDE ARE PURELY COINCIDENTAL, AND SHALL BE BLAMED ON GROOSE IN A NOT-SO RESPECTFULL MANNER...) * Gaepora's Loafwing Bakery - Who knew that Gaepora is a mastergenius at baking delicious goods? * The Lumpy Pumpkin - Try the original world famous Pumpkin Soup from the Lumpy Pumpkin! Pokémon World This is the Holidayland of Nintendo Land..... which means that it's not gonna last that long. :trollface: After getting positive reviews they made it stay :D The following list of former attractions stuff are: * Pokémon Petting Zoo (NOTICE: NOT ACTUAL POKEMON) * Catch-a-Pokémon (NOTICE: NOT ACTUAL POKEMON AGAIN) * Pokémon Snap Land – Go through a jungle and take photos of animatronic Pokémon, which you can print out after your adventuring is done! * Spirit Tracks: Pokémon World Station * Search for Elgyem (WITH REAL ELGYEMS AND BEHEEYEMS :D) * Paint With Smeargle (Real Smeargles!) * Holographic Legendaries – Using state-of-the-art tech, your favorite Pokémon come to life right in front of you! * Pokéball Dodgeball Game -- (game of dodgeball where you use pokeballs and when they hit you they become Pokémon who kill you) ....intended for adults only. * Pokémon Arcade -- Play Pokémon themed games, including PokéPark Wii, the Mystery Dungeon games, and moar! * Accumula Town Ice Cream - Has Castelia Cones, Nacrene's Wednesday Special (AKA Possibly Ice Cream :D), Iccurus Snow Cones, RageCandyBars (it's spelled like that), and Rare Candies :D * Lavender Town - * ADD TO THIS NOW!!! Space Land The Tomorrowland of Nintendo Land Resort, where the other Nintendo franchises go - primarily Star Fox and Metroid. The following list of attractions stuff are: * Star Fox Galactica - A wild Star Fox themed roller coaster with an elaborate story (story changes depending what route the roller coaster cars take). * Simulated Space Drive – Hop in a Star Fox or Metroid-themed vehicles and go on a journey through-out the galaxy! * Kill Slippy -- Rollercoaster where you have to shoot balls at a giant cardboard Slippy when you get near it and he asks for help. The balls fall on a net and Peppy collects them at the day by doin BARREL ROLLS! * Spirit Tracks: Space Land Station * Super Mario Galaxy: The Ride * ADD TO THIS NOW!!! Dreamland Journey The Fantasyland of Nintendo Land. IT IS KIRBY THEMED! The following list of attractions stuff are: *King Dedede's Hammer Blast *Kirby's Superstar Restaurant *Kirby's Air Ride Adventures! - Ride on Kirby's Superstar through all of his adventures! (Dark Ride - Uses a unique "trackless" system which is used in several Disney themed dark rides.) *Air Ride Bumper Cars - Battle it out with your friends in a classic idea of a ride, but with cool Kirby-themed twists. *Spirit Tracks: Dreamland Journey Station Pikmin World The Frontierland of Nintendo Land. It's Pikmin Themed! *Pik-Sum-Min: You Pick vegtables from the ground that look like Pikmin. Yeah, That's All *Pikmin Diner: Here you eat............Pikmin O_o *Bulborb Smash: A Ride where you run away from a bulborb. Intended for older audiences. *Steve's Museum: Learn about the creatures of Pikmin that nobody cares about! Miyamoto's Nintendo Adventure Park This is the second theme park in Nintendo Land Resort. Like Nintendo Land, this theme park mirrors Disney California Adventure which the park tells the tale of how Miyamoto grew up and worked with Nintendo ala how California Adventure tells how Disney grew up and became famous in California. (Take note that most of these land's names are temporary.) Nintendo Entertainment System Land This is the first land you'll enter in Nintendo Adventure. In this land, you'll be greeted with 8 bit versions of Mario, Link, etc. and how Nintendo started shaping up when Miyamoto came in. The following list of attractions stuff are: * Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels: The Land of Death, Frustraction, etc. * Zelda 2: The Land of Death, Frustraction, etc. Super Nintendo Entertainment Land Here, you see several classic games and stuff. Nintendo 64 Land TBA Nintendo GameCube Land TBA Wii Land TBA Wii U Land TBA Reception Many people have said that the theme park rocks, is immensely awesome, and may be overall the greatest park everz lol. Disney nearly sued Nintendo for copying Disneyland/World until Reggie threatened to kick their butts and take their names. (Take note that only the stupid people at Disney *coughitsalaughproductions* wanted to sue Nintendo.) Since, Disney has opened up to the park and assists in some aspects of it. Although since that happened, Disney and Nintendo has openly agreed on putting only one classic Disney ride which was......................"it's a small world" but there's a Nintendo twist in this so it counts as a Nintendo ride. OoOoOoOoOohhhh......But it's still also a Disney ride so... Renaming Ever since the unveiling of Nintendo Land for Wii U at E3 2012, Nintendo has said that it is best that Miyamotoland Resort (the previous name for the resort) will ultimately be renamed as Nintendo Land Resort. This also went to Miyamotoland Resort and was also renamed as simply Nintendo Land. External Links * Official website Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pokemon Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pokemon Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pokemon Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pokemon Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pokemon Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pokemon Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox